(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a removable pad for placement on a backboard, and in particular to a removable backboard pad that provides comfortable support to patients of different physical dimensions while holding the patient in an immobilized position.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Backboards, also known as spine boards, are used to transport injured patients, especially patients who may have suffered a spinal injury. To be effective, the backboard must hold the patient in an immobilized position to prevent further injury. A backboard is comprised of a rigid board having a generally planar upper surface dimensioned to extend beyond an average adult's height and width, with handholds spaced along each side, and optionally the top and bottom, of the board. The backboard may be constructed of metal, wood or a rigid plastic. Restraining straps across are used to secure the patient to the board in a face-up position.
Patients must often remain in a substantially immobilized, uncomfortable position on a backboard for hours until diagnosis and treatment is possible. During this time, areas of the patient's body may become sore and irritated, and soft tissue injury may result.
Removable pads are often placed on the top surface of the backboard to reduce patient discomfort and potential injury. Most pads suggested by the prior art are comprised of a foam core that is enclosed in a waterproof, easily cleaned cover. The prior art also describes inflatable pads, similar to air mattresses. The pad is shaped to fit onto the upper surface of an adult-sized backboard with the edges of the pad being spaced inwardly from the edges of the backboard to provide access to the handholds.
Prior art backboard pads, while relieving the patient's discomfort to some extent, do so at the sacrifice of the need to maintain the patient in an immobile condition. Further, the “one size fits all” construction of prior art pads can actually increase patient discomfort. Thus, there is a continuing need for a backboard pad that will provide acceptable patient immobility while reducing the patient's discomfort. There is a further need for a backboard pad meeting these objectives with patients of different physical dimensions. Additionally, there is a need for a combination backboard and backboard pad meeting these requirements.